


Migration

by BlackKaitou



Series: Birds of a feather (sort of) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Dragons, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Donald is many things, but first he is a desendent of Mcduck and with it is the call to return home. Luckly he has his friends to help him get to the ancestorial home of the Mcduck clan.
Series: Birds of a feather (sort of) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208831
Kudos: 10





	Migration

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually will be part of a series that builds up to a main fic that will follow the Triplets but until I get chapter four figured out and chapters 1-3 rewritten we will just have to settle for the one shots that will hopefully not be to confusing.

Donald pauses mending the thatched roof. Raising slightly to look eastward his gaze hazy As his head tilts as if listening to something far away. 

"Donald? Donald? Donald!" Panchito yells, jolting the duck out of his trance. 

"Huh?" Donald blinks looking at his friend who is staring at him startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Donald spins around, carefully sliding down off the roof.

"Donald?" José asks, setting the thatching aside.

Donald walks a few feet away from the cabana staring eastward once again.

"I have to go." The duck says as Panchito drops to the ground.

"Go? Where?" José asks as he and Panchito join their friends' side.

In almost a trance like state Donald answers, a tension in his body as if restraining himself.

"Home." Moving forward he approaches the water, his form morphing until only a dragon remains on the beach mighty claws clawing at the sand. Fin like wings flared as the thin head raised up to the sky.

Looking up José and Panchito see two more dragons circle above, their feathers fluffing as their skin prickles a low rumble like thunder rattling through their bones.

Donald raises on his hind legs wings out balancing him. Della dives towards him, a rumble coming from her as she flies pass. Higher Scrooge roars, redirecting his path heading eastward. Della follows glancing back at her brother. As they fly back over the city Donald falls back to his feet, wings sagging as he lowers his head. 

Running across the sand José and Panchito place their hands on their friends' faces.

Touching his throat Panchito draws his fingers upwards, in a continuing gesture he returns the hand to Donald's cheek.

"Donald?" Panchito asks.

Donald tips his head looking at his friend, "Do you want to follow?" Panchito asks.

José watches as his friend growls at his shifted friend, his fingers running along part of the spinny frill.

The lithe body shivers at the question, a cry of longing coming from the dragon, "yes." Donald answers.

"Then we will help." Panchito promises and looks over to José.

"We need to follow Mr. Scrooge and Della."

"I'll make the gateway. You just need to pick the location my friend." José steps away to stand in front of the water lapping at his feet. As he takes a deep breath Panchito swings a leg over Donald's back one wing raising to allow him access.

Bringing his hands to his chest José thrusts them forward, darkness forming in front of him a few yards away, its gaping mouth large enough for Donald to easily slip through.

A rumble is José's only warning before he is tumbled through the air, twisting his umbrella materializes using the hook he grabs Panchito by the back of the jacket and pulls himself onto Donald's back just as darkness blacks out their vision.

A splash and the popping of the ears José and Panchito soon realize they are underwater. Underneath them, Donald serpentines body coiling and uncoiling as he swims, the darkness fades just as they break the surface of the chicken and parrot gasp lungfuls of misty air, droplets of water telling them they are no longer in the ocean.

Looking around Panchito realizes they are no longer in the Americas.

Leaning forward he taps Donald's neck, "where are we?"

Donald glances back at them, "Loch Rannoch."

Panchito blinks and turns his head to José, "We're in Scotland. Loch Rannoch."

"Why are we in Scotland? Where are we heading?" José asks as Donald turns to start going up a river.

"Don't know. I'll ask." Panchito answers just as Donald plunges his head under the water leaving only them and part of his wings above water.

Tapping his friend's neck Donald half resurfaces part of his head just above the water line.

"Where are we going?" Panchito asks.

A rumble quakes through his body, making both birds shiver.

"What did he say, my friend?" 

Panchito looks back, "we are heading for Dismal Downs, the ancestral territory of Clan McDuck."

"Oh." José says surprised.

Donald continues swimming before pausing at the river bank, a hum coming from him. Nodding Panchito stands up looking around the area.

"It starts to get really foggy about a thousand yards from here. But there are no people."

A rumble of acknowledgement is his only warning as Donald serges out of the water. Panchito falling into José. Running across the track Donald quickly heads for the fog bank. Twisting José glances back at the deep tracks his friend is leaving with a worried frown.

"My friend you are leaving quite a mark of passage." José points out turning back around to wrap an arm around Panchito's thin waist.

Donald rumbles just as he dives into the fog, their vision whitening out. Rubbing their eyes of the moisture they feel the cold damp weather sinking into their very bones chilling them. Shivering José squintes closer to Panchito, the cool skin of Donald under them giving little heat.

"Just a little further." Donald barks, his voice like an echo.

"What?" José looks over Panchito's shoulder.

"He said not much further."

"I know I understood him."

"What?" Panchito yells in surprise, Donald laughs.

"It is the fog. A deep magic dwells here, shielding this place from the outside world. Here you can understand us and live time as we do."

"That's amazing my friend." José relaxes into Panchito's back.

"I guess. But be warned you are meeting my grandparents."

"Are they both dragons?" Panchito asks.

Donald nods slowing in his pace, "they are the same type as my Uncle."

"So scaley." Panchito says.

"Yes. They also have membrane wings and can breath fire."

"So warmth." José says longingly.

"Just a little further Joe. Grandma will make sure you two are comfortable."

José sighs burying his beak into Panchito's jacket.

"Who else will be here?"

"Mmh." Donald thinks as he navigates the marsh. "Aunt Matilda, possibly her husband. Uncle Catfish will be here." Donald jumps a ditch making both birds jostle.

"We won't be trouble for being here will we?" José asks as he reoriants himself.

"No. Matilda's husband is allowed as was my father. You two are fine, you're with me." Donald reassures.

"That's a relief. So why the strangeness before coming here?" Panchito asks.

"Yeah." José adds, "you seemed… out of body."

Donald hesitates stopping at the top of a knoll. 

"I guess you can say it's instinct. Every Mcduck can feel it. Every ten years we have the urge to return home. This place… it's in our blood." Donald turns his head to look at them. "We can't help it, we have to come."

"So no matter what you have to do it?" Panchito asks carefully.

Donald sighs and keeps walking, "usually yes. The only time we can ignore it is if we have a reason why we can't travel."

"Like being injured?" José asks.

"That. Or caring for young. Aunt Matilda and my mother skipped some reunions when we or our cousins were small."

"Guess it would be hard to drag young ones halfway across the world." Panchito smiles.

"Even more so if you have a chick that can't fly." Donald gestures with a wing to indicate.

"But you are here." José points out.

"Thanks to you guys." Donald hums happily a bit more pep in his step.


End file.
